


Alex/Diana for Kaos Wolf

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [33]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alpha / Beta / Omega Dynamics, Alpha Diana, Alpha Lena, F/F, Not your typical Omega, Omega Alex, omega kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: fair warning, I haven't seen the Wonder Woman Movie





	Alex/Diana for Kaos Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaosWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaosWolf).



Alex was by far not your typical Omega, and this was something she prided herself on. While all the omegas around her were obsessing over alphas, she was at home studying. While they were on dates, she was practising her judo. While they were spending weeks walking around in a pheromone-induced haze, she was doing SCIENCE! No, Alex wasn't the typical omega, that being said she had nothing against those things, it just wasn't something she was particularly looking for herself. She can still remember when Kara had met Lena, her sister had been on cloud 9. It was clear from the moment Lena nearly tore Alex's head off just for being in Kara's apartment that they would be mates. But still, she didn't expect this. She didn't expect to be lying beneath a literal goddess with a swollen knot tying them together and a throbbing pain in her neck.

 

It all started when they had met Wonder Woman, whom of course Kara had made friends with instantly. Then again Kara could make friends with hardened criminals in the middle of their crimes, so that wasn't a surprise. But Wonder Woman, or Diana as she preferred to be called was quickly asked if she would like to spar with the best agent of the DEO, meaning Alex. So it was that they ended up in a training room trading blows back and forth, Alex doing her best to kick the crap out of a literal goddess. Luckily the boys in R&D had come up with a suit that was based off the old exosuit that allowed Alex not to get her butt kicked in seconds. They spar for about five and a half hours before finally, Alex lands a blow. It happened in an instant, Diana had become distracted because up until now Alex had been keeping tight reigns on her pheromones. However, as the fight drags on even with the exosuit she is becoming exhausted, and it is becoming a choice between that tight control and keeping fighting. She chooses to keep fighting. 

 

The hit lands right on Diana's breastplate sending the Alpha flying back into the farthest wall. She barely manages to get up before half the wall collapses on her. This time J'onn ends it, claiming he can't justify this to the appropriations committee even as acts of God, or in this case goddess. Nodding Alex quickly beats a retreat making her way into the showers. She would never admit it to anyone, but fighting Diana had been the hottest thing she has ever done, simply because the Alpha had challenged her in such a way. She was dripping, and it had nothing to do with the shower.

 

Over the next few weeks, Diana decides to stick around and spends more and more time with Kara and Alex. Alex finding it harder and harder not to fall prey to her instincts and fuck Diana until she knots her. Unfortunately for her, given the looks Kara has been shooting her, the other Omega knows it. And just as she promised when Alex had given her hell over Lena, Kara returns the favour. They often spend nights out introducing Diana around National City. And Kara is most excited when Diana seems just as excited as she is about potstickers even if Diana still prefers ice cream.

Before long one month becomes two and soon enough six have gone by, right around three months in Alex and Diana had started spending most of their free time together. Initially, it had been because Kara had gotten pregnant and wanted to spend as much time as possible nesting. Which had led to Diana staying around to help out in Supergirl's absence. But Alex wasn't ashamed to admit, it soon became more than that. 

Before long they were going out to dinner, going to the gun range, seeing a movie and getting ice cream, all the things couples do. And it wasn't until she and Diana managed to sync their heat and ruts cycles 4 months in that Alex realised it. Somehow, she had begun dating Diana without even realising. 

It wasn't until 2 months later when she had freaked out and spent the day hiding with Kara that Alex came to a realisation. They had been dating for months, and she wanted it. She wanted Diana, she wanted her to be her mate, she wanted her in every way imaginable, but most of all she wanted to hold her late at night as Diana's knot tied them together and her belly swelled with her seed.

And so it was that Alex arrived at Diana's apartment barely knocking before the door swung open to reveal Diana and the first words out of her mouth were "I want you to be my mate."

Alex's eyes widen with shock _'shit, I didn`t mean it say that quite like that'_ but it is Diana's soft smile as she reaches out to take Alex's hand that assuages her fears as Diana says "I would like nothing more."

It is like a levy has broken and in an instant, waves of need are coursing through Alex. She can't help it as a wave of pheromones burst from her filling the room with her want, with the need for Diana to claim her. Luckily Diana understands, and in a moment she has pulled Alex close. She leads Alex through the apartment and into her bedroom, the same bed they had shared as 'friends' over the last few months. 

Ass she gazes into Diana's eyes she barely hears when the goddess asks her "are you sure about this Alex?"

Alex bites her lip seductively as she says "oh God yes."

Smiling Diana brings her hand up to Alex's hair tugging lightly until they melt together their lips locking. When she pulls back to gaze into Alex's eyes, she asks "tell me what you want, what you need."

Hearing the timbre of her voice sends shivers of pleasure down Alex's spine as she says. "you, I want you," then bringing her eyes up to look into Diana's blown eyes she says. "I want your teeth on my neck, I want your hands in my hair. I want your scent over mine, I want your knot swollen inside me as you fill me with your seed, but most of all I want you."

It is evident the very moment that the last of Diana's tremendous control snaps because she kisses Alex like there is no tomorrow, like Alex is the very air she needs to breathe. In moments Alex finds herself pinned to the bed, her alpha astride her, kissing her senseless. She feels the hardness pressing against her thigh even through their clothes. And when Diana shifts her teeth down to lightly nip at her gland she lets out a keening moan.

In an instant she is met by Diana's purr rumbling through her chest, setting her nerves alight as Diana whispers "such a good girl, MY good girl." and Alex can't help it, she moans louder.

In what feels like seconds Alex finds herself naked beneath Diana, hers and Diana's clothes sent flying as Diana closes her mouth around Alex's nipple, bringing her hand up to tug and tease the other. She moans long and loud as Diana swirls around her nipple nipping lightly before soothing with her tongue. Slowly Diana works her way back and forth across Alex's chest from one breast to the other leaving a swathe of hickeys in her wake. Marking her territory Alex thinks, just the thought sends waves of pleasure to her sodden core, and before long she has had it, she needs Diana, she needs her now.

 

And so, in the sultriest voice she can muster under such an onslaught of pleasure Alex husks "please Alpha, I need your cock, stop teasing me please, I beg you." 

As soon as the words leave her mouth, it is like a switch is flipped and Diana abandons her breasts bringing her lips up to kiss Alex roughly as her hand guides her shaft to rub through Alex's sodden folds. Alex cants her hips desperately, needing Diana more than she could ever voice, until suddenly Diana moves. In moments she is moving, feeding her cock inch by inch into Alex moaning at the way her omega stretches around her.

Diana does so slowly as to not hurt the Omega, but soon enough Alex looks into her eyes again and begs "fuck me please".

In moments Diana begins to fuck Alex, all other thoughts leaving her mind as she pounds her cock into the willing Omega. She brings Alex's legs to wrap around her hips desperate for the extra depth even as she brings her other hands to the omega's clit rubbing and pinching. 

It doesn't take long before Alex lets out an inhuman cry as she comes, her teeth coming down to latch onto Diana's neck. Diana feels the bite, and it triggers something inside her as she slams her hips home, her knot quickly popping even as her seed floods the Omega. Her teeth come down to Alex's neck mirroring her mates own mark. They lay there for several minutes as Diana slowly empties herself into her Omega, just kissing and purring as Alex's belly slowly swells with her seed. That night they fall asleep in each other's arms and neither can help the soft rumbling purr they release just from being together.


End file.
